Dates and Pet Names
by Hannurdock
Summary: Carrying on with the cuteness from the first episode of series 2, I wondered what the boys would make of their new dating status.


Title: Dates and Pet Names 

Author: Hannurdock

Rating: M (for Slash coupling)

Warnings: Homerotic content (M/M Jack/Ianto)

Spoilers: Upto and including "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang". Ep 1, S2

Author Note: Carrying on with the cuteness from the first episode of series 2, I wondered what the boys would make of their new dating status.

oooOOOooo

"Boring. Unthinkable. Half the time the effects were terrible." Ianto crushed a diet coke can between the fingers of his right hand. He flicked the can deftly into the bin in Jack's office. "Next time we'll have to read the box more carefully."

Jack looked across at the younger man and smiled cheerfully. "Hey, it was your choice, remember? You are 'The' horror fan of the office."

"How was I to know there was a B movie with the same kinda name. '48 Weeks Later' - good grief, the acting was terrible."

"What film were we meant to see again?" Jack asked, happily typing away at the computer on his desk. He really hadn't cared much for the movie either, but it wasn't the movie he was interested in, after all.

"It's called '28 Weeks Later', the sequel to '28 Days Later' about zombies taking over the world." Ianto thoughtfully replied, meandering around Jack's office and tidying as he went along.

"Don't you think you're jinxing us with a movie like that?" Jack grinned.

Ianto gave Jack a pained expression. "I think we're beyond that point, Jack. We're already jinxed, or haven't you noticed?"

Jack laughed. "We're not jinxed, buttercup."

Ianto looked up and mouthed the word 'buttercup' slowly to himself in horror. "Jack, call me that again, and you can see the next horror movie by yourself."

Jack looked up, surprised. "You don't like it? I just thought ... you know ... with us datin', and all ... well, we should have pet names for each other."

Ianto smiled wryly. "Then how about I just call you Twinkletoes?"

Jack thought carefully for a minute. "Point taken. How about 'LoveBug'?"

"Jack, we're boyfriends - not an exotic breed of insect. Owen would love that, he'd bring it up forever more."

"Beloved?"

"Too old fashioned. No-one says that anymore."

"Sexy butt?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

Jack threw his hands up in the air, defeated. "It's supposed to my choice! Besides, I think I have the perfect endearment for you."

"Tell me so I can vet it first." Ianto smirked.

"My little sausage roll." Jack said smirking and continued to type at his computer, without looking at Ianto again.

"You're not the one who get's teased by Owen over all this, Jack. Remember the time you called me 'Coffee Cup'? Owen remembered that for six months, and kept teasing me over email." Ianto complained.

Jack giggled. "Okay, Ianto. I'm just kidding. By the way, what are you going to call me?"

Ianto stopped and thought carefully. "I think 'Madman in a Cape' more aptly describes you than any endearment ever could."

Jack huffed, then brightened up instantly. "I've got it!"

Ianto closed his eyes and tensed up, waiting for the inevitable bad pet name to come his way. "Go on. I'm listening."

"What better goes with coffee than sugar? 'Sugar' I like that. Mind if I call you Sugar?"

Ianto smiled a little. It was definitely better than Jack's other attempts. "It'll do for now. Until you come up with something better."

Jack smiled victoriously. "What are you going to call me?"

Ianto smiled broadly. "I think I've got the perfect endearment for you. I'm going to call you Poppet."

Jack looked at Ianto in disbelief. "Come again?"

"Poppet. I've always liked it."

Jack nodded slowly, cautiously. "Okay. Why?"

"Poppets are small dolls resembling people. Kinda like the nice version of voodoo dolls. They provide protection. And ... well ... I always feel safe around you." Ianto shrugged and walked to the door.

Jack smiled to himself and watched as Ianto closed the door and walked away. Poppet. Not usually a name he would have been excited over, but the reason Ianto had given the name to him - well, that was worth the ribbing Owen would give him later.

Fin


End file.
